


The night I laid you down

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, but I think it turned out all right, everything is mcdanno, everything is the same except Steve and Danny being in a relationship since like season 2, it turned out fluffy, mcdanno, my attempt at humour, or something like it, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny and Steve are hosting a dinner party. They argue about the night they got together.





	The night I laid you down

Danny checks the lasagna, the cheese is softly bubbling and it smells divine. He turns back to the salad he’s making, it’s almost done. The garlic bread is resting under a tea towel, and the table is set. He can hear Charlie playing with Steve and the low rumble of something playing on the tv. He looks at the clock, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Their friends and family are coming for dinner. Chin, Abby and Sarah are home for a few weeks, Max and Sabrina flew in yesterday and Cath got in this morning. So this will be a reunion of sorts. Tani and Junior will be meeting the whole family for the first time.

As he chops up the last bell pepper two arms slide around his waist. Steve gives him a wet kiss just below his ear, and then proceeds to softly blow on it. Danny shivers in response. A hand forces his head to the side so Steve can kiss him. He hums into it. Steve’s turns him around, pressing him into the counter. Danny opens his mouth and Steve immediately deepens the kiss. After a few minutes of heavy necking Danny pulls back.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish”

But he leans back in anyway, pecking Steve on the lips. And again. And then they are kissing again. Danny’s hands slide down over Steve’s back and come to rest on his hips. Pulling him in. Steve quietly groans and starts to lift Danny up, their half hard cocks pressing together. Danny pulls back again and swats at Steve. He looks at the door but it’s still closed and the kids are nowhere near the kitchen.

“Go. you are a distraction Mcgarrett.”

Steve smiles, shrugs and holds up his hands in fake innocence.

“It’s only because you look so sexy in an apron”

“Go.”

He finishes up the salad when he hears the bell ring. The lasagna is done and resting, so he can have a drink with everyone before dinner is served. He walks into a frenzy of hello’s and hugs, and is pulled right into it. Lou pushes a box of cigars into his hands with a wink. Max gives him a bottle of Amaretto, because he figured it would be a pasta meal. Danny gives him a grin, because he isn’t wrong.

Introductions done they all settle with a drink. Tani is asking a million questions and Chin and Kono happily answer them. Reminiscing about old cases and laughing about first impressions. Especially Danny’s ties, hatred for anything pineapple and love for Jersey are being ridiculed. He gives as good as he gets. The ribbing feels natural and Danny enjoys how they still click so well after so long.

They move to the big table and Danny busies himself with serving the food. Dinner is delicious, and after the meal they sit at the table drinking Italian coffee. The mixture of coffee, Amaretto and whip cream compliments the lasagna perfectly. Max beams at him, very proud of himself for his foresight. Danny looks around the table, this is the good life. He smiles when he sees Charlie nodding off, leaning heavily against Steve. Sarah is already asleep in Chin’s lap, Danny gestures towards the stairs and soon the kids are in bed.

When they get back, the bottle of Amaretto is sitting on the table and Jerry is telling the story how he outmanoeuvred a Chinese spy. Not to be outdone Max launches into the zombie story and Sabrina pitches in that Max honestly thought the zombie apocalypse had started that night.

Tani looks at Danny and Steve before turning to Kono.

“So did anyone notice when these two actually got together”

Kono starts to laugh.

“Oh man I think the whole island thought they were married before these two got a clue.”

“Oi, we weren’t that bad”

At Danny’s outburst the whole table breaks out in laughter. Everyone pitches in their story about Danny and Steve being oblivious about their love for each other. It prompts Junior to ask how and when they realised what everyone else knew. Steve thinks for a minute, glancing at Danny.

“We were young. Ten years ago I think? You wore a dress shirt with a tie. I made you dinner and we danced out back on the lanai to an old Beatles song.”

“Yeah, it was about eight years ago. I remember you kissing me for the first time that night. God, it seems like yesterday. So I know it really wasn’t a Beatles song. It was a Stones song.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was a Beatles song.”

“Seriously? You are going to argue with me? We are talking about the night we first had .. “

Danny glances at their family sitting around the table, Grace is grimacing, Samantha is giggling, Will is turning red and the adults are all trying to hide their smiles.

“I’m positive it was a Stones song, okay? I would never forget anything about that night. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. We got together that night. We confessed our love. We decided to move forward and here we are. Still happy with each other”

“Yeah that night was magical, it had good food”

“Oh man”

“Good company, weather was awesome”

Danny rolls his eyes.

“Here we go”

“Cold beer and the radio playing an old Beatles song”

“There was no fucking Beatles song! It was a Stones song!”

Steve makes a show of pretending to think really hard.

“It might have been a Bon Jovi song.”

“Who the hell mixes up Mick Jagger and Bon Jovi?”

“Well excuse me Daniel, I guess I’m no expert ..”

“No, you really aren’t”

Steve continues as if he hasn’t heard Danny.

“On fucking nineties music”

“Eighties, you putz!”

“Whatever”

Danny slaps Steve on the back of his head. Everybody laughs, the topic shifts back to case stories and soon they are enthralled by Kono’s story about the ring of human traffickers and how she helped to put them away. 

  
  


*****

 

Danny closes the door after seeing the last of their guests off. Grace already left for bed, and Steve is out back on the lanai. He grabs a couple of beers and heads out. Steve takes both beers out of his hands and places them on the table. He turns to Danny and pulls him in close as Mick Jagger’s dulcet voice fills the air. Danny smiles as they sway to the music. 

 

Fin

 

( [ Stones song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tFmpn_y-s0) )

 

( [ inspiration song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rVzB9Wv_Qs) )

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Stephen Lynch and the song in the link just kinda stuck with me. I could so see Steve and Danny have a similar argument. I think it turned out all right. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> PS I'm sorry for any mistakes they are all mine. English is not my first language.


End file.
